


Crop-Tops

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 19





	Crop-Tops

**Fury needs someone on the team to interrogate a businessman, who Peter just so happens to know, very intimately.**

**Not really smut or fluff I just couldn't put it in my spiderman one-shots book**

**Peter is 23 in this, no infinity war, same storyline while he was a teenager, he joined the Avengers after he graduated from high school**

"Ok, so we have an agent of HYDRA in the interrogation room, but also a previous employee of Oscorp, I think Spiderman should take this one." at this Peter snapped his head up, he was never allowed in the interrogation room.

"What's his name? I might already have some background information." Peter said, looking at Fury intently.

"Barty Jackson." Fury said, looking up from his file. Peter suddenly burst into laughter, leaning to the side he fell on his chair into a heap on the floor. "Is something funny Mr Parker?" Fury said, his voice sharp.

"No, no, but I definitely have some background information on him, but I think Peter Parker might be best for the job." Peter was still giggling, confusing the team, who just sat back and watched.

"Very well Mr Perker, but I'm going to put a live feed through, I want to see how this goes, the team will be watching at well." Fury said, sitting down in his chair, Peter nodded, picking himself up off the floor, and walking out of the room with a small wave, taking off his suit as he went, revealing his clothes underneath. They were surprised when they saw that he was wearing skinny jeans and a high cut crop top, they didn't afterall see Peter out of his suit that often.

**\-----------**

Peter was still giggling a little when he opened the door of the interrogation room, swiftly opening it he plopped himself down on the chair opposite Barty.

"Long time no see Barty," Peter said coyly, a large grin on his face. "Didn't know you were working for HYDRA these days, although we didn't really do much taking did we?" Peter said, leaning over the table, making Barty look visibly uncomfortable.

"Since when did you work with SHIELD, or did they go through my bank statement?" Barty said nervously, Peter just laughed in response, choosing to look at his nails.

"Don't be so uptight! No, they didn't go through your bank statement, I just figured I'd be good for the job, we both know I definitely have some dirt on some very important people." Peter said, still not looking back up at Barty.

"You're just a slut with a big mouth who likes a big paycheck," Barty growled, standing up so he was above Peter.

"But I thought you liked my big mouth. Need I remind you, you came twice, just from a blowjob. Besides, how else am I supposed to have fun nowadays, we both know I got paid well enough to never have to work again."

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone, I have a wife and kids on the line, Parker!" Barty said, still standing but shouting now.

"That's not what you were saying while I was riding you, don't be petty, need I remind you what you were calling me that night, or do you need a little nudge, Daddy?" Peter said innocently, batting his eyelashes up at Barty, leaning back in his chair stretching his arms up in the air so that his crop top rode up higher. "Or do I also have to remind you that it wasn't just one night. You were one of my best clients after all."

"What do you want Parker?" Barty said, now red in the face, and slowly sitting back down. Peter looked up at him, smirking a little.

"Oh I don't know, a new manicure would be great, or maybe a guy that doesn't treat me like shit in a relationship," Peter said, giving him a toothy smile, going back to examining his nails.

"Be serious Parker, dont play games with me," Barty said, his hands clenched on the table.

"But I thought you liked games, Daddy?" Peter said, now resting his head on his hands, elbows on the table holding his upright.

"Not the time Parker, or do I also have to remind you that you enjoyed yourself too?" Barty said, he was cringing visibly.

"No, you don't. I take pride in what I do, I'm good at it, it's just a plus that I happen to also extremely enjoy myself while I'm doing it. But you're right Daddy, now isn't the time for games, what you're gonna do it pick that big brain of yours and tell me where those experiments are being done. You know the ones, enhancing the body, senses all that jazz." Peter said with a smirk, raising one hand to poke Barty on the forehead as he spoke.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Peter only smirked wider, springing up from his seat.

"Oh, I think you will, cause this room is bugged, a live feed is being viewed by the one and only avengers! Yay!" Peter said, walking around the table to rest his elbows on top of Barty's head. "And you wouldn't want Earth's mightiest heroes along with all of SHIELD to know what you're into, or do I have to remind you of that time you watched while I-" Peter was interrupted by Barty's quick speaking.

"You wouldn't dare, you'd be telling them about what you did too," Barty said, turning his head now that Peter was walking around the room again, laughing loudly as he went.

"The difference between you and I is that I have nothing to lose, you have the public eye, a wife, children, and all your dirty little kinks and fetishes, which only I could fulfil," Peter said, leaning against the wall opposite Barty. "Besides, I am an Avenger, I'm useful for things other than my flexibility you know?" Peter said, still leaning on the wall, his arms crossed over his midsection. Barty only snorted.

"Who'd you have to fuck to get that position?" Barty said, smirking back at Peter now. Peter only laughed in response, walking slowly back up to Barty, until he was at the table opposite him again.

"No one, because you just do happen to be paying to fuck the one and only Spiderman," Peter said, his eyes glittering.

"Prove it," Barty said, still smirking at Peter, who only laughed in response, then raised his wrist and flicked it a little, allowing a strand of webbing to hit Barty in the chest, forcefully enough to wind him and push his chair away from the table and against the wall.

"Good enough?" Peter said.

**\-------------**

Peter was happily walked back to the briefing room, having gotten the information he needed, his head held high and a confidant smile rested on his face until he realised that he was definitely going to have to explain what happened in there to a room of his childhood heroes. Placing his hand on the doorknob he opened the door slowly, avoiding the team's eyes as he walked back to his seat.

"Good job Agent Parker, we got the information we needed, I might send you in more often when the time comes. You are all dismissed, I have shit to do." Fury said, pushing his chair back dramatically and swishing out of the room.

"Sooooo, I need to get back to my apartment, I'll see you guys later, have a good day," Peter said hesitantly, standing up from his chair quickly and picking up his suit that he'd abandoned on the floor.

"Not so fast spider boy, you used to be a prostitute?" Clint exclaimed. Peter slumped, pulling on the bottom of his crop top, turning around to face Clint, a glare on his face.

"I'm not a prostitute, I'm a stripper, but I also take clients. Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" Peter said, still glaring at Clint, clutching the suit in one hand and his mask in the other.

"But you're just so smart, you could get any job you wanted." Clint sputtered, Peter just narrowed his eyes further.

"Well, I just so happen to like the job I have. Do you know how expensive it is to go to university? Do you know how expensive it is to actually own property now? I know for a fact that most of you don't have to worry about that because you live at the tower but I do have to worry about it." Peter said, gesturing with the mask in the air. "Besides, I like having sex, I like to think I'm good at it, why not make money from it." Peter huffed, turning to leave the room again, ignoring the look Clint was giving him.

"We aren't saying it's a bad thing Underoos, we just didn't expect it. That's all, I mean we barely see you outside of missions, and we barely ever see you when you aren't in your suit," Tony said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well usually have time to prepare clothes that are more formal, but I decided what I was wearing under my suit would be better considering who I was talking to. I'm a busy guy, I get the most shifts where I work, and I have quite a lot of clients." Peter said, sounding smug, resting his hands on his hips, standing a little lopsided. "God if you told 13-year-old Peter that he'd be talking to all of his childhood heroes about being a sex worker he'd have a heart attack." this earned a couple of light-hearted chuckles.

"You said you make a lot of money, how much do you make?" Steve said Peter laughed, throwing his head back.

"From my shifts or my clients?" he said, a smirk resting on his face, Steve looked a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"From your clients?" Steve said, growing a little red.

"From around $1000 to $5000," Peter said, now grinning like a mad-man.

"Jesus kid that's a lot of money to be charging." Sam shouted, Peter, narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll have you know I'm very good at my job, I did say I had a lot of clients," Peter said, now ticked off, he had been doing it for a long time after all.

"Speaking of your clients, do you only get guys coming in for you?" Natasha said, leaning forward a little, Peter smirked again, turning to her.

"I thought you'd never ask, a mix of both really, mostly a bunch of big-shot businessmen who are closet cases. Worth it though, they pay a pretty price, on top to my upfront fees to keep my mouth shut." Peter said, earning a smirk from Natasha, one that he knew said 'get it Peter' stretching his arms above him now, causing his shirt to rise up to show the front of his whole torso.

"So what, are you gay or something?" Sam said. Peter rolled his eyes, ticked off again.

"No Sam, you literally heard me say I get both male and female clients. I'm Bisexual, your ignorance never ceases to amaze me." Peter said, rolling his eyes again for emphasis, looking at his watch he sputtered a little. "Shit! I'm late for an appointment, I'll see you guys later, Fury always forgets my number, wait I have a card, here." Peter pulled a card out of his pocket and slammed it down on the table, running out of the room. Bucky picked up the card and reddened when he read it.

"Uh guys? I think he gave us the wrong card? It has where he works and a website on it." Bucky said, passing the card to Tony, who he assumed would know what the website was for.

"Ok, this kid never ceases to amaze me. It seems he forgot to mention that he's also a camboy, it's his personal website, gross, I now can't get the image out of my head. I'll just leave this here for any of you guys who want this." Tony said, smirking as he got up from the table, Bucky seemed to by eyeing the card slyly.


End file.
